gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Game Grumps videos/April 2015
April 2015 April 1 * Toon Grumps: Minecraft is for Everyone April 2 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 28: Tummy Probs * Game Grumps Animated: Fake Laughs * Grumpcade: Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure Part 1: Bip and Bop * Game Grumps: Ninja Gaiden Part 6: Brute Force April 3 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 29: Land of Confusion * Goopy Grumps Shirt! IT'S GREAT! * Grumpcade: Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure Part 2: The Booty is Yours! * Game Grumps: Ninja Gaiden Part 7: Sent From Above April 4 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 30: Silver Dollar Pancakes * BEST OF Game Grumps - Mar. 2015 * Steam Train: Reign of Kings: Reign of Kings * Game Grumps: Ninja Gaiden Part 8: Finale April 5 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 31: Fight or Flight * Grumpcade: Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure Part 3: Be Free, Frog! * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 1: Come at Me, Beast! April 6 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 32: The Show Stopper * Grumpcade: Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure Part 4: Backseat Gaming * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 2: The Purge April 7 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 33: Back to the Future * Grumpcade: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Part 15: Lumps for Days * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 3: Turning Heads April 8 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 34: Getting A Head * Grumpcade: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Part 16 The Game Has Changed! * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 4 Death Barf April 9 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 35: Pinheads and Bozos * Game Grumps Animated: Self Defense Mechanism * Grumpcade: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Part 17: Crack a Fat * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 5: Date With Death April 10 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 36: Koalaity Assurance * Grumpcade: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Part 18: Sneaky Spiders * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 6: To Fight or Not to Fight April 11 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 37: Elementary School * Grumpcade: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Part 19: On a Roll * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 7: CHARGE....NOT CHARGE April 12 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 38: Cluster Coinage! * Grumpcade: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble Part 20: The Perfect Doughnut * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 8: Smash the Pots! April 13 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 39: Head Fungus * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 1: For the Likes! * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 9: Delicious Human! April 14 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 40: Splooging * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 2: Getting By * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 10: Fear Boners April 15 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 41: Dancing with the Devil * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 3: Photobomb! * Game Grumps: Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans Part 1: The Legend of Jelda April 16 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 42: Crikey! * Game Grumps Animated: Thumb Surgery * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 4: Dangling Fruit * Game Grumps VS: Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans Part 2: Finale April 17 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 43: Shot in the Dark * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 5: Rockin' Through It * Game Grumps: Busy Scissors: Busy Scissors April 18 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 44: Nightmares Afoot! * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 6: Shoot to Kill! * Game Grumps VS: MTV: Remote Control Part 1: Snack Break Time! April 19 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 45: Extra! Extra! * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 7: Quality Over Quantity * Game Grumps VS: MTV: Remote Control Part 2: Finale April 20 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 46: Scissor Locked * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 8: Apples to Apples * Game Grumps: Wall Street Kid: Wall Street Kid April 21 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 47: Aliens Dude * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 9: Stop and Go Traffic * Game Grumps: The Munchables Part 1: Breaking New Ground April 22 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 48: Poor Choices * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 10: Let's Boogie * Game Grumps VS: ChuChu Rocket!: Revisited April 23 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 49: Belly Flop Mountain * Game Grumps Animated: Hardest Boss EVER * Grumpcade: Pokémon Snap Part 11: Finale * Game Grumps: The Munchables Part 2: Eating Fiend April 24 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 50: Trail of Tears * Grumpcade: Mario Party 10 Part 1: Figure It Out! * Game Grumps: The Munchables Part 3: Getting Hungry April 25 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 51: So Juicy Sweet! * Grumpcade: Mario Party 10 Part 2: Remember the Bullets! * Game Grumps: The Munchables Part 4: Chicken Legs April 26 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 52: Rinse and Repeat * Grumpcade: Mario Party 10 Part 3: Nice Five! * Game Grumps: The Munchables Part 5: Business Before Pleasure April 27 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 53: Always Weird * Game Grumps 2015 CALENDAR!! * Grumpcade: Mario Party 10 Part 4: Squares * Game Grumps: The Munchables Part 6: Let's Get Ripped! April 28 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 54: Keeping Cool * Grumpcade: Mario Party 10 Part 5: This is How We Do It * Game Grumps: The Munchables Part 7: Speed of Light April 29 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 55: Smart Plumbing * Grumpcade: Mario Party 10 Part 6: Poopy Kingdom * Game Grumps: The Munchables Part 8: Circleception April 30 * Game Grumps: Super Mario 64 Part 56: Suffering * Game Grumps Animated: HI I'M TOAD * Grumpcade: Mario Party 10 Part 7: Finale? * Game Grumps: Bloodborne Part 11: Crows Before Hoes Category:Game Grumps Videos